Hurt
by iLuke
Summary: Songfic and deathfic. Ever since the chuunin exams, I had not been the most fond of Gaara. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Gaara had fallen for me. He loved me so much he died for me, he saved me from death, I was a fool. Lee's POV. EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Hurt

**A deathfic with the song 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera. Ever since the chuunin exams, Lee had not been the most fond of Gaara. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Gaara had fallen for Lee. Its in Lee's point of view.  
**

* * *

"Ever since the chuunin exams, Lee had not been the most fond of Gaara. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Gaara had fallen for Lee. He loved Lee so much he died for him, he saved Lee from death, from dying to Orochimaru. I always feared my brother, but I never realized how much of a fool I was. All Gaara wanted was a friend. All he wanted was love... Acceptance. He never got it." Kankurou sobbed as we payed our respects to the former Kazekage. Today was the day of his funeral. Today was the day of the sadness of Suna's citizens, as well as many others. Even though they feared, they supported and loved him as a kazekage and a person. 

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_**

"Mother told me... w-when she was d-dying from giving b-birth to Gaara... She told me to protect him... re-regardless of wanting him or not... she told me to be his friend... to be his loved one... I never listened... because of my stupid fear, I lost the chance of a relationship with my brother... and lost the chance to help mother." Nara Temari sobbed silently as she ran to her husband, Shikamaru. Her children were crying at the loss of their uncle... Of Gaara. He would enjoy playing with them when he got the chance, and they would enjoy being with him.

**_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_**

"Gaara was just like me... Alone, wanting love, acceptance, as Kankurou said... I wished that I could've been able to help him... He never wanted to hurt, but he envied the love that everyone hid from him... He wanted to be loved by his own family... Even if it was two people... He never admitted to people he was gay or bi... He thought that people would reject him more then himself just being a jinchuuriki... The kin of a demon. He never knew that people loved him for who he was. No one would accept him... Not even the one he longed to hold and love... Lee." Naruto said as he cried, and glared at me. "You... you bastard... Why did you have t...to hurt G-Gaara like that!?" He yelled at me.

**_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_**

"He never meant to hurt me... He never meant to hurt Sasuke-kun either. He only wanted the thing that we all shared with everyone else. He was betrayed by the one whom he thought he loved. His heartbreak was too much for him to handle. Any one who feared him was an idiot. Even I myself am an idiot for fearing someone who's intentions should've been simple. He was so young... He should've had friends... should've had love." Sakura said as she walked down to Sasuke. He had been returned by Gaara, Naruto and a few others.

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_**

Now it was my turn. I was glared at by many. "I remember when he tried to kill me... I was stupid. I never wanted to love him, after he ruined me... But I never knew that all he wanted was love. I can tell you that simply. I should've listened to what he said before he died... I know that I am the reason he took the blow for me... I know he died because of me... I should've..."

**_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_**

-flashback-

_"Lee... I promise I will protect you... I just ask you one thing... Do you love me?" Gaara asked me, as they sat at the ramen shop. We had defeated Kimimaro. He had protected me then, he saved me.  
_

_"I am sorry, Gaara, but I only like you." I lied._

_"I see. I have to go." He said as he left.  
_

_-_End Flashback-

**_There's nothing I wouldn't do To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_**

"I shouldn't have rejected him... He was so young, he didn't have to suffer that kind of pain..." I said as I felt pain in my heart.

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_**

"He wanted acceptance, he wanted companionship... We all kept that from him... but I... I kept him from feeling true love... from feeling the feeling that you get when you cuddle with a lover at the night, when its cold..." I looked at Gaara's peaceful look as he continue to lie in the coffin. I longed for Gaara to spring up from the coffin and say something Chiyo-baasama would, like 'Just kidding!' But this time... it was real. Gaara would never come back.

**_ If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_**

-Flashback-

_'This is how I die... I know it.' I thought as Orochimaru got ready to stab me in the heart. Strangely, I never felt it. I looked up, and his eyes widened._

_"G...Gaara??" Gaara, at the same time he was stabbed, stabbed Orochimaru in the head with Shukaku's spear._

_"T...tell me Lee... Do... you love... me... now? I always... have..." Gaara said as blood gushed from his chest to my hands._

_"Gaara... I know you loved me... and I... I..." Gaara collapsed on me. Gaara's eyes wide open, blood gushed from his mouth to my shirt. Gaara never heard the answer.  
_

_-_End Flashback-

_**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time**_

"His name was Gaara, he died two days ago... He loved me so much he gave his life for mine... And... I loved him... And... I am sorry for... for how I've... I've tortured him..." Gaara's coffin was lowered into the ground. I walked over to the hole, and a warm tear fell on the tombstone. Then Gaara was buried. He was silenced. Forever.

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_**

I finally realized that I was crying. I finally realized that I was an idiot, and that I was crying for my love. I was crying for Gaara.

_**By hurting you**_

* * *

**Naruto: Uhh... Hello...? -prods Mika-**

**Mika: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT WAS SO SAD!!! T0T**

**Naruto: Whats with her.**

**Sasuke: Didn't you read the fanfiction, dobe?**

**Naruto: Read? Readings for dummies...**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Mika: -sniff- Plz R&R... -sniff-**

**Naruto: Wait... YOUR TELLING ME GAARA DIED IN THIS FICTION!?**

**Sasuke: ...Yes. Yes I am.**

**Naruto: NOW THATS NOT FAIR!!**

**Gaara: Yeah, tell it to the one who DIED.**

**Lee: O.o I look like a jerk in this thing!!**

**Gaara: Yeah, you do. JERK!! -hits Lee-**

**Lee: HEEY!!!**

**Mika: Oh, I almost forgot!! I give much credit to an AMV I found for this song and credit to Tara-Kiki's fanfiction Regret**


	2. Together Forever

**ZOMG!!! I came up with a mini-epilogue thingy! Its as tragic as the first part though... -sweat-drops- Once again in Lee's POV  
**

* * *

**If only I knew what I know today...**

Why? Why did nothing feel the same anymore? I curl myself into a ball on my bed, sobbing. Nothing was ever the same... Ever since Gaara's death, I could never get over it. Nothing will make me forget the pain. The pain I put him through... The pain I made to myself. Listen to what they say when they say that karma always gets back at you. Because it has to me. And I'll never. Get. Over. This. Pain.

I grip my left arm tightly. _This is all I have to remember him by... Nothing else..._ I think to myself, biting my lip. _I'm so sorry... I wish I could hear you one last time... I want you so much... Gaara... I want to hold you in my arms, I want to hear you say my name, please... please!_

**There's nothing I wouldn't do... To have just one more chance, To look into your eyes, and see you looking back...**

Lying that way, as if he was sleeping, the last glance I got of him before he was buried was what killed my loving nature. No one can save me now. Theres just too much pain to save me from my own Hell. I've been here, locked in my regret, sadness and I will be... Forever. "Gaara..." I whisper, drying my tears only to have more stream down my cheeks. Someone's knocking at my door, but I don't answer.

"Lee? Are you in there? You haven't come out of your apartment ever since _he_ was mentioned by Naruto a week ago... " It is, once again, Tenten. She only causes me to sob louder. "Lee? Are you crying?"

"Yes... I am..." I choke in between sobs. "Just leave me... Please..."

"Lee..." She whispers, before I hear footsteps leading away from my room. I see a small glint as I see my kunai pack, sprawled out on a fresh spandex of mine. My eyes brimmed with tears flash for a moment before I get up, grabbing the kunai. _If I can't be with you... I'll accept my fate._ I know what I have to do. What I have to do to end this horrendous pain that has plagued me. I must die for it to leave... I have to...

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do... And I've hurt myself... By hurting you...**

Just before I lunge it to the region where my heart lies, I hear a voice.

_"Lee... Don't do this to yourself, please!"_ I turn to see a red-head standing there, shackles binding him. He looks into my eyes, the pale, concerned yet lifeless green-aqua pupils digging their way into my own.

"G...Gaara..." I whisper, dropping the kunai. "Is it really you? Are you...? Or am I just hallucinating...? I would expect the latter though..." He steps forward, caressing my cheek, not taking his brilliant eyes off me.

_"Its me... Just for a little while. Its only a matter of time before I revert from solid to spirit, but I am still dead... I've just managed to use my little chakra that had come with me to death to solidify my form." _He looks down, eyes saddened. I wrap my arms around him, sobbing loudly.

"Gaara, I love you! I need you! Without you, my life is gone... I have no reason to live..." I cry, lifting him in my arms. He wraps his arms around me, taking in some warmth. And he's cold. Oh so cold...

** If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away...**

"I love you too, Lee... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Gaara murmurs, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

"Don't be sorry Gaara, its me who should be sorry... I wanted to hate you for almost killing me..." I feel him recoil from my grip, and then I continue. "But the very thought of ever hating you made me sick... Its because I care for you... Only you... When you died, I couldn't believe it. I held your body even after you were gone. They kept telling me to give it up, that you couldn't come back. I never listened to them. I kept believing it was all a dream, that I would wake up and see you alive, to tell you that I love you... But it wasn't a dream. During the funeral, so many hated _me_... Naruto yelled at me, and everyone glared... In the end, I broke. I broke completely beyond all hopes of repair... Gaara... I'm so sorry... Forgive me, please..." I whimper, holding him close to my broken heart. "And don't cry either. Angels shouldn't cry..."

"I forgive you, Lee..." Gaara whispers, a lust then taking his eyes. "But I want something in return." I look to him, ready to give him anything he wants. "You in me while I'm still technically solid."

"Gaara... I was hoping you'd ask that..." I say, picking him up and setting him on my bed. He looks to me with a starry look, and I forget that he ever died, that he is dead. I see that he came with no shirt at all, so I began marking him as my own, though I know in the back of my mind that he'll not be owned by anyone once he leaves me... I stretch him roughly, managing to keep a kiss linked, trying to make this as enjoyable as possible. He thrusts his hips in tune to my fingers, an enjoyable motion for him.

** Thank you for all you've done... Forgive all your mistakes...**

"Lee..." He whispers as I enter him. He's really stiff, but I'd expect that. I begin a slow motion, rocking him back and forth. I finally get my wishes of having him granted, of hearing him say my name as he moans it aloud.

"Gaara... I love you so fucking much..." I moan, ramming deep into him, hitting nerves that cause shivers of pleasure to dominate him. He claws at my back, digging his nails into my arms after, leaving crescents of blood in their wake. I thrust back into him, hearing the howl of pleasure rip free from his throat. I feel myself on the edge; As expected, since we're both virgins, I think to myself. He shakes underneath me, also at the same point. I lurch forward after about seven more thrusts, Gaara loosing himself at the fifth, screaming my name. Oh how I love it.

**And I've hurt myself...**

"Lee..." He mutters softly, now beginning to loose his form.

"No! Please! Don't leave me yet! Don't leave me!" I sob, holding him as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry..." Gaara reaches out, brushing his hand over my cheek before I fall on the bed, the absense of Gaara under me leaving a gap. Now I lay naked, alone, in my own bed. I get up and dress, before collapsing once more in my bed, curling up. I put my fingernails in the crescents of where Gaara's nails broke the skin. The memory of Gaara strong in my mind, I see my whole collapse around me, nothing left to do. My vision darkens as I know I will end. But at least I will be with him...

**By hurting... you...**

Lee is found the next day, dead. He lies curled up, his sheets wrapped around him. No cuts visible except for red crescents on his arms and small scratches on his back. He had not died from any visible injuries. No. He died from a broken heart, from living in a Hell that not even Gaara himself could live in for more than a year, since of course he had lived in one his entire life.

They brought his body to Suna, where his love lay dead in a cemetary. Temari and Kankurou felt sadness for the Taijutsu Master, the one whom had loved their brother but never got to spend a day as a lover with him.

"Fuzzy brows... I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered, looking one last time at Lee's dead body one last time before it is lowered, located where it should be; Next to the one of his lover, by now rotting but still remembered. On the tomb-stone of Lee, there is written:

_R.I.P- Rock Lee  
_

_Lover of Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. Died from a broken heart of loosing his love. Buried next to his love though born in Konoha.  
_

For Gaara, it wrote:

_R.I.P- Sabaku No Gaara_

_Died from a stabbing in the heart._

What was added was:_  
_

_Lover of Rock Lee, devoted Taijutsu master who never got to say 'I love you'. Now lies peacefully, forever side-by-side to his love.  
_

---

"Gaara..." Lee now stood, holding his lover close to him.

"Lee..." The smaller one replied, grasping the black-haired one.

"I love you... And I'll never leave you again." Now standing in a place that no matter what culture a person was in, was a variation of a Garden of Eden, they realized that this place was their heaven.

Because they had eachother.

And thats all they ever needed.

* * *

**Naruto: Its official: This girl is hopeless.**

**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! -sobs-**

**Sasuke: ...-kicks her-**

**-ignores and continues to cry-**

**Gaara: Now why is she crying!?**

**Sasuke: She reread her "work" while listening to the same song that the fic that she wrote this as an epilogue to had.**

**Lee: ...THAT fic!?**

**Gaara: ...I'm gonna... -reads- ...That was unexpected...**

**Lee: ...Shes a pervert.**

**AM NOT! -still sniffling-**

**Naruto: aaanyways...?**

**Plz review -sniff- -sniff- **


End file.
